Concrete Angel
by Applejack456
Summary: Taylor and Marie are two innocent girls who have a difficult life to live. Taylor, fifteen, devotes everything to protect her younger sister Marie, six years old. When they are taken out of one world and put in another, can they endure the pain? Warning: This fanfiction contains child abuse. Inspired by Martina McBride's Concrete Angel song.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** Warning, this is rated T for a reason. In the first chapter alone, there is child abuse to the extent of death. Do not read if you can't handle it and don't give me bad reviews because I didn't warn you.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **This is inspired by Martina McBride's _Concrete Angel_ song, which I do not own, nor do I own Lord of the Rings. This goes for the entire story so I do not have to repeatedly say this.

* * *

_Chapter 1_

I walked slowly home, feet trudging through the orange, red, and yellow leaves. I am never eager to get home, but I have to, for Marie. Marie is my little sister at six years old. I am fifteen. I had a twin brother too, but I don't want to share that painful memory. Let us just say he is not with us today.

Finally, I arrived at the dusty, old, not nearly well-kept cottage my mother, sister, and I live in. It is not a true home for me; I wouldn't dare call it one either. My sister and I are not safe here. If anything, we are more in danger than anywhere else, but no one notices. After my twin's death, I became smart enough to lock up my feelings, hide my emotions with a mask, and teach my sister to do the same. I know little girls, especially my sister, are not meant to hide their feelings and don't deserve to, but I don't know what to do after all the beatings my sister and I have gotten.

_Please God, give me the strength I need to last the day and take care of Marie,_ I prayed before I walked inside. Uh oh. Marie got here before me, I could see her lying on the hard wooden floor crying, and my mother had taken the opportunity.

You see, my family once started out normal, but when my twin brother Sam, and were thirteen years old, my father died in a car crash. Naturally, there was grief that never went away, but it drove my mother's sanity away. She started abusing us and hurting us three months later. I was so afraid and have been ever since, that school became my safe haven. Never mind there were kids there teasing me about the rags I wore for clothes. I don't care I have never been a good student and haven't been able to actually learn anything. As long as I have a place to live and not be physically hurt, I was okay, until my mother started beating Marie when Sam and I were at school. Ever since I have kept a close eye on Marie and hoped to come home before her to prevent Marie getting even more scarred.

Marie is an angel. I don't know what kind of a person beats a child so small and helpless as Marie, but I suppose that's where the alcohol, drugs, and smoking comes in. How my mother looks herself in the mirror, I do not know.

I made the mistake of walking too slow and now I had to pay for it. Marie has a new bruise forming on her arm and it was my fault. If I were here, I could have at least lessened it or convinced my mother to hit me instead, like a real older sister would.

"Taylor!" my mother yelled at me. "Why didn't you get here faster? I need you to pick up the mail, go grocery shopping, take the trash out, and make dinner." Of course you do, because after all, Lord knows you can't simply walk across the street and pick the mail up out of the box.

"Oh, and you need to also open the windows," my mother continues. "There's smoke in here again." As if it's my fault there's smoke in the house. If you want less smoke in the house, then stop smoking!

Ignoring all my chores for the moment, I walked over to Marie. Sitting down, I did my best to comfort her. "Hey, sweetie. How did this happen?"

Marie mumbled out an answer in between tears, the answer having to do with my mother, obviously.

"Don't worry, the pain will go away in a few days. The magic way to make it go away faster is to smile, okay? Tell you what, if you come with me to the supermarket, I'll get you a cookie," I told her, hoping to ease the pain away with a lighter tone and something to take her mind off of it.

"'Kay," Marie sniffled. So I took her to the store with me and let her have a free sample cookie. The real reason I wanted her to come with me is I didn't want Marie to be alone with my mother again. The woman I am forced to call my mother is unpredictable.

* * *

The checkout lady eyes us wonderingly, with a hint of sympathy in her hazel eyes. I know she is thinking that we might be abused or orphans, but she doesn't ask, just shakes her blonde, artificial curls, as if trying to shake away the thought. I paid for two loaves of bread, a jar of peanut butter, a gallon of milk, and half a dozen apples.

I murmur my thanks and pull Marie with me out the doors and we walk quickly home, thinking of dinner and bedtime, although it is only four o'clock. I have homework and studying to do, while Marie will probably play with her stuffed animals or something until dinnertime. Since I am a terrible cook and I will have next to nothing to cook with, dinner will once again be peanut butter sandwiches.

* * *

I stare blankly at the words of the last paragraph of this chapter in my textbook, as if they will somehow become clear after a matter of time. They don't, but I can always keep dreaming.

I allow my mind to wander for a short time before I have to go and make Marie's and mine own meal. My mother will probably go out and eat, drink, and bring home a bottle of something with alcohol, as is her usual routine. She get a monthly pay check for dis-employment and disability and uses it for about half the month until it is gone. I have to do all the grocery shopping when the check arrives and before my mother has the opportunity to go out and waste it.

Eventually, my train of thoughts drift to today. Ms. Lily, my English teacher asked me a painful question.

_I was last leaving the room after the bell had rang. "Taylor," Ms. Lily called. I turned to face her. "About your home life, your mom doesn't hurt you, does she?" she asked slowly._

_I flinched involuntarily and shivers ran down my spine. Out of habit, I pulled the sleeve of my shirt down to cover my bruises. "No," I replied, barely keeping my tone straight. I didn't dare look in her eye; she would know I am lying, if she doesn't already. Ducking my head down and staring at the ground, I hurried out of the room, knowing Ms. Lily would put two and two together._

* * *

Later, I am pleasantly surprised that my mother left early to go out. It's just Marie and me, the way I like it. I absentmindedly fix some sandwiches and call Marie over to eat. I listen as she talks about her day and what she learned in school.

After I got Marie settled into a bath, I pull my book out of my school backpack. Technically the book is not mine, it's my English teacher's. A small smile lights up my face as I remember borrowing this book. It's _Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King_, by J.R.R. Tolkien. We read the first book in class last trimester. Most kids slept through it and did poorly on the test, but I read it a total of three times before the test alone, making my teacher very proud and me delighted at proving I am smarter than the average teenager. Ms. Lily was even kind enough to let us watch all three of the films after finals. I read the second book twice in a month, and now I'm working on reading the third for the third time. My favorite of the films had been _The Two Towers_ and I love all of the books.

After reading one and a half chapters, Marie finishes her bath and my mother walks in the door, even more drunk than usual, if at all possible. I hurry Marie to her room and make sure to keep both of us out of our mother's way. After seeing my mother in the state she is in, I would not dare let Marie sleep in her room all alone, so I pull my blankets and add them to the floor next to Marie's sleeping area on the floor. Glancing up, I notice Marie at her window talking to someone. I glance around her and see the figure of Jodi, leaning out his window talking to Marie. I'd known Jodi to be by far the nicest person at school, so I let Marie talk to him while I cleaned up the meager amount of stuffed animals scattered around Marie's. Once I'm done, I join them.

"Hey Jodi," I say and he returns the greeting. Of course, it has to be right then that my mother has to walk in Marie's room. Heaven forbid I have so much as a bloody conversation with someone.

I whirl around and pull Marie away from the open window.

"Who are you talkin' to?" my mother asks, her words slurred. I do not dare answer. Instead I push Marie behind me and forget about Jodi, probably watching my mother scare the heck out of me and the cute, six year old girl he was just having an adorable conversation with. Marie peeks out from behind me and I shove her back as my mother harshly grabs my shoulders. "What's wrong with you girl!?"

I'm scared out of wits as she hits me on my face, over and over again, and as soon as she starts doing this, I'm crying my heart out, but making sure Marie is behind me, where my mother can't get to her.

After a second of my mother taking a moment to glare ferociously, I shove Marie over to the corner and protect her with my body from my mother's strikes.

I feel nauseous and dizzy and exploding pain that won't stop. Just before I think I might lose consciousness, I murmur to Marie, just loud enough so she can hear, "I love you Marie, don't you ever forget that." Then I'm thrown over to the side and became no more.

_(Jodi's POV)_

_Marie is truly adorable,_ I thought, listening to her talk from her open window.

"Hey Jodi," Taylor, her older sister says pleasantly as she joins Marie and me.

"Hey Taylor," I say, but in the next moment she pulls Marie away from the window at the sound of a door opening and forgets about me.

"Who are you talkin' to, girl?" an older lady says, obviously high, probably her mother. I shook my head in disgust. Her mother, who named her child, can't bother to call her daughter by her name?

I witness terror seep into the two innocent girls, who didn't do anything wrong, but still are punished. Taylor pushed Marie behind her, probably to keep her away from their mother. I watch dumbfounded as the woman terrorizes Taylor, including hitting her, screaming at her, and all in all, scarring the two for life.

"Mom, Dad!" I scream and hear their footsteps sprint down the hall.

"Jodi, what is it?" Mom asks, panic evident in her voice. I point out the window and feel tears falling down my face. Mom and Dad look out the window and see Taylor and Marie being abused. Taylor pulled Marie away from the window and now I saw only shadows, but it is more than enough to know what is happening.

"Jodi call the police and send them to the house!" Dad cried urgently. I wrestle my cell phone out of my backpack, and within seconds, I have the police on the line telling them where to go.

When I'm done, I snap my phone shut and muster up the courage to look out of the window again.

I hear a loud thud of someone falling on the floor and Marie's helpless, blood-curdling scream of fright and my blood runs cold at the sight of Taylor's fallen form a little behind the window. Her bruised face and bloody nose, her beautiful brown-blond hair, her closed eyes, all in the attempt to protect her only younger sister. My mother gasps and covers her mouth and all I can do is continue to let tears fall. Dad left a minute ago to go and try to keep the mother away from the daughters.

I hear sirens but it's too late. I know the stop of Marie's cries and screams can mean only one thing.

Mom takes my hand and pulls me outside to meet the police and ambulance that just arrived, but just before I manage to leave, I see Dad dragging the mother - if you can call her that - out of the room to testify to the police.

It all makes awful sense. She and Marie were abused, and Taylor took all steps to keep Marie out of danger, only to end like this.

_(Same time, at Ms. Lily's home)_

Ms. Lily sat on the antique sofa in her home, sipping chamomile tea, deeply engrossed in one of her copies of _The Fellowship of the Ring_. She jumped at the sound of her telephone ringing. "Hello," she answered it.

"Hello, is this Ms. Marianne Lily?" an official sounding voice inquired.

"Yes it is," she answered, worry beginning to take over.

"The Maryland Police Department requests your presence at..." Ms. Lily listened to a short address not far from her home.

"Alright, may I ask why-" Ms. Lily started to ask but was cut off.

"There is no time to explain, you will be told everything once you arrive. Please hurry, this is an urgent matter." With that, he hung up on Ms. Lily.

The worried English teacher dutifully did as she was told and arrived at an old house that was practically falling apart. Ms. Lily looked around to see cops and official people, three police cars and an ambulance. Surrounding the area is several neighbors awoken by the commotion.

Ms. Lily noticed her student Jodi and his parents watching the events. "Jodi," she called and hurried over to the family of three. "Do you know what happened here?"

Jodi nodded his tear streaked face. "Taylor and Marie live next to us and the windows of our rooms are parallel, so sometime we talk, and that's what we were doing tonight," Jodi started in a shaky voice. "Then their mom entered the room and started abusing them and...and..." Jodi didn't need to finish. Ms. Lily covered her mouth as tears fell down her cheeks. They are no longer in this world.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Pain. That is all I could feel. Just blinding, nauseating pain that I don't think I can endure. What was even worse was when I cracked my eyes open to see a forest. I blinked groggily and tried to sit up. Big mistake. I rolled over and started coughing up blood. Everything hurt so badly, the only thing that kept me going was Marie. I saw her, my little sister, _in the arms of a complete stranger._ As if I hadn't experienced enough already, I felt another wave of fresh, undisguised terror. I frantically looked around to see a bunch of guys pointing bows at me, except for the one holding Marie. Wait, what? Am I in a renaissance fair? And why are they all dressed like the characters from my favorite series _Lord of the Rings_? Are they crazy? Terrible images flashed before my eyes. A group of guys against Marie and me doesn't even give me a chance.

"Marie," I tried to say, but continued coughing up blood. More than anything, my face and neck hurt, where I had been hit the hardest and the most times. Blood rushed from my nose like a waterfall just as tears fell from my eyes.

I could hear Marie crying and fighting the guy holding her and one of the guys looked at me with concern. "Stand down, it is just a girl, she cannot be much of a threat," he ordered.

I did my best to glare. After coughing one more time, I said snidely "How nice of you to think so," however, I don't think it had much of an effect on them. "Give my little sister" I coughed. "Back to me," I said in a hoarse voice. The guy did as I requested and Marie stumbled toward me. It hurt my heart to see a six year-old girl in so much pain. I took her hand and whispered "It'll be okay sweetie." And then I blacked out again.

_(Legolas' POV)_

I lead my patrol team skillfully through the many trees of Mirkwood on patrol. All of the elves, including me, were on edge.

My eyes widened a fraction at seeing two bodies laying on the ground, one unconscious, a smaller one crying and trying to wake up the other. I took a couple moments to meet eyes with the team. They all saw them as well, so we advanced.

The little one did not see us coming and was surprised and panicked when she saw us. "Taylor," she cried even more urgently shaking the body next to her. The fear showed in her eyes, and I felt sorry for her. She is young, she should not have to endure fear as evident as this.

Gildor, an elf new to the patrol lowered his bow. While I was assessing the injuries of the unconscious one, Gildor picked up the little girl.

"Put her down," I snapped, but his attention was elsewhere.

I turned to see what Gildor was watching and saw the girl waking up slowly. She drew in short, ragged breaths and is obviously in a lot of pain. Out of practice and habit, the elves prepared to shoot if necessary. I refrained from speaking as she woke up.

The girl seemed to be very young, no more than eighteen summers old. She had an aura of youth around her, as did the little girl. Covering her face are bruises and cuts; I can not help but wonder if these two had an encounter with orcs they somehow managed to escape. I shuddered involuntarily. These young girls have been through much, that much is for sure.

The girl on the ground started coughing up blood. She was trembling and obviously very afraid. "Marie," she croaked and continued coughing.

"Stand down," I ordered. Gildor looked at me like I am insane and I reasoned "She is but a girl, she is not much of a threat."

After a moment of coughing the girl responded, "How nice of you to think so. Give my little sister-" she paused a moment to cough. "Back to me."

With one glare at Gildor, he released the little girl and she stumbled over to her sister. It hurt to see two young girls in such excessive pain.

The older sister took the hand of her sibling. "It'll be okay sweetie," she whispered to her, and lost consciousness once again.

I motioned to my second-in-command, Valandil. "Come, we shall bring them to the Healer's Hall." I picked up the older girl and Valandil took the younger one. She cried as she was taken away from her sister yet again.

_(Back to Taylor's POV)_

Waking up again was painful. Again, the light was far too bright for my liking but there was a woman placing a wonderfully cool cloth on my forehead. I blinked groggily and sucked in a startled breath when I saw the woman. She looked like...

_Am I hallucinating?_ I wondered. She had pointy ears, was wearing a fine long dress that went all the way to the floor, and had a certain stature of grace and beauty. Is she an elf?

"Welcome, _mellon-nin_," she greeted me warmly and I sort of freaked out. Mellon-nin means my friend in Elvish. I recognize it from J.R.R. Tolkien's works. I looked to my left and sucked in a breath.

"Who are you?" I asked, hating how weak I sound.

"I am Lady Idril. You are in Mirkwood's Healing Hall," she responded, answering my two obvious questions. I am unsure as to why it sounds like I'm in Middle Earth, but I'll reflect on that later.

"Where's Marie? My little sister?" I questioned.

"Ah, she is an adorable youngster. Marie has recovered well; she awoke two days ago."

I looked up. "Two days ago! How long have I been here?"

"Just over a week," she said, as if this was perfectly normal. "There are others here who would like to speak to you. May I tell them you are ready to converse?"

She sounds so polite it's hard to say no. "Of course, just let me sit up first. I hate being looked down on." I struggled to sit up, but after a moment, I managed. I noticed I was wearing some kind of long dress.

The first one who entered my closed off area was that guy in the Hobbit. Not Legolas but his father. He must be Thranduil. There were definitely similarities between him and the actor, but Thranduil was slightly different from the movie.

"Greetings, I am King Thranduil, ruler of the Mirkwood elves. What is your name?" he asked, sounding much kinder and more sincere than I expected.

"Taylor," I replied, trying to reciprocate the kind manner Thranduil set out. "Taylor Lighthaven." This sparks some interest from Thranduil, but the only way I know is there was a flicker of surprise in his eyes. What, were they expecting me? Did my mother send a message in a bottle?

"Alright Taylor, where do you hail from?" he asked.

"Marie and I are from Maryland," I said, knowing he would have no clue what I'm talking about. "Like, eastern United States, home of Washington D.C? One of the thirteen colonies?" I offered.

As predicted, he did not know where Maryland is. "Is that far North?" he asked.

"No idea."

"Okay, do you have any idea how you came here?"

I rubbed my temples. "No, not really."

"What is your last memory before coming here?" he asked.

Once again, fear swept over me and I'm sure the terror was evident in my eyes. I remember it all: talking to Jodi, my drunk mother, being beaten. She didn't...actually...kill me, did she? If she did, then that meant she killed Marie too. What happened after that? Did Jodi watch? Did anyone call the police? Is my mother in jail?

I shuddered and clawed my fingers against the sheets. "I really don't want to talk about it."

"That is fine," Thranduil said soothingly. "Do you know how you and Marie got hurt?"

The same fear repeated itself and Thranduil understood through my reaction.

"I will tell my son he may come and visit you," he said, leaving me with my memories. In attempt to calm my nerves, I tensed my muscles and relaxed them, and I took deep breaths.

Legolas entered a moment after. Even though I know perfectly well who he is, I let him introduce himself. It would be very hard to explain if I blurted out that I was somehow transported into a book and movie series.

"I'd curtsy, but I can't stand up. I'm Taylor," I said, earning a small smile from Legolas.

He sat down in a chair next to my bed where Thranduil previously was. "Are you alright?" he asked with concern. "When we found you, you looked on the brink of death."

Well, isn't that pleasant. Technically, I did die, I just was reincarnated in a book with the same wounds I died with.

"I will be." It's just fairly difficult to get over this kind of thing. But I still have to do it for Marie; what kind of a sister would I be if I simply left her here by herself?

In a way, Marie is stronger than me. She will probably recover from being abused quicker than me because she is far more lighthearted than I am.

"What happened?" he asked with such concern, I wanted to tell him. I wanted to tell him the horrible part that changed how I will live forever.

Instead, I simply didn't answer and shook my head. This would be a short conversation if I answered all of Legolas' questions likewise.

"I assume you will want to know how your younger sister is," Legolas continued and nodded my head. "She is conscious and recovering well. She woke up two and a half days ago; she has many bruises and cuts that will take a short amount of time longer to heal and her wrist and arm is broken, much like yours." I glanced down at my arm in some kind of a sling. "Other than that, she is just fine and will heal. The more relevant question would be, Will you recover from... what it is that happened to you?"

I sighed quietly. "I think it is just time that I need to heal."

"Alright, I shall send Marie in to see you," he said and I would have jumped with joy if I could. I think my ankle might be sprained because it is stiff, sore, and hurts if I try to move it.

I was delighted to see Marie come in. She ran in jumped up on the bed with me. I hugged her and she hugged me back tight. I stroked her hair, made sure she is okay, asked her how she likes this place, etc. All in all, it was a cute little reunion. We spent about half an hour together before Idril came over to give me some herb to eat to help me heal.

"Marie, would you be so kind as to go back and sit with Prince Legolas and King Thranduil? I must give Taylor some medicine," she said kindly. Marie followed her instructions after giving me a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. I smiled.

Idril smiled after Marie then turned to me. "Lady Taylor, this is an herb that will boost your resistance to infections and help stop the internal bleeding. Now, I shall mash it up in a cup of tea for you to drink so is will not be so distasteful." She handed me a cup and I translated her words as _expect this to taste nasty._

And, boy, was it. I had never had tea before in my life, but this would certainly bias my decision to try it again. I barely got the warm beverage down. After swallowing, I asked, "Do I have to drink the whole cup?"

"No, just a couple swallows," she replied, not looking at me. I grimaced and drank again. This recovery was off to an interesting start. One adjective could certainly not describe it all.

* * *

**A/N: **Review please? If not for me than for Marie? Cute, sweet, loving Marie who deserves a review?

**Marie: **Pretty please? And for poor Taylor?

**Applejack: **Taylor's currently unconscious, but she would most definitely appreciate a review, so don't disappoint her.

:)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **Just a heads up, I cried when I wrote parts of this. I promise this won't be so depressing one they set off to Rivendell. Then Lothlorien will be kind of sad, but not disturbing sad. Get the tissues ready.

* * *

_Chapter 3_

About a week later, I was able to get out of the bed in the Healer's Hall, walk around, and stay in Mirkwood as a proper guest, not a severely injured one. I had come to this world with bruises all along my back, spine, arms, and face. My ankle was sprained- not sure how that happened- and my arm and wrist was sprained as well. Marie and I shared a guest room and Thranduil managed to provide Marie and me a better life than we had in Maryland.

_There's only one person missing from this picture, _I thought. Sam. My dead twin brother who I missed deeply. I wonder if he ended up here too, although it may not be too likely. Who knows? Marie and I ended up in the middle of the forest, clinging to life by a mere thread, and managed to recover.

And maybe the moon is made of cream cheese.

I walked through the forest, following a path leading to the main gate away from Mirkwood. I wasn't really heading anywhere in particular, but I found a new hobby of sitting in trees and people-watching. Even in Maryland, I wasn't very fond of interacting, but I like to watch people. It's strange, but when I was a couple years younger than I am now, I would sit outside in a fairly secluded place and watch normal people, wonder what it's like to have a life like them. Ever since then, it became a habit.

I randomly selected a tree and started climbing. When I was settled on a branch, I let my mind wander, about the same things that had been occupying my mind ever since that awful night.

It really is the weirdest thing I've ever experienced, seeing book character alive and right before my eyes. All of the characters I have met so far have reacted in their own way. Legolas has acted like a friend, something I have never had before and I am beginning to appreciate. All the nasty acting women elves that reminded me of the popular girls back at my school acted like the popular girls back at my school. It is quite pathetic to see at least two thousand year old women act like fourteen to fifteen year old school girls. They would tease me, whisper about me as I walk by, and give me disapproving glaces whenever they see me. However, Thranduil seemed to have an entirely different opinion of me. I guess he has a soft spot for me because he is always so kind and takes care of me as if I were his own daughter, which, again, is new to me and I really appreciate it.

I continued to watch elves pass along this path, some noticing me lounging in the tree, some not. I, however, failed to notice a certain elven price swiftly climbing the tree.

I am not too proud to say that I almost fell off of the branch I was sitting on when I saw Legolas suddenly sitting beside me. Luckily – thank the Lord – I managed to not scream/squeal/yelp in surprise, just jumped and had an electric bolt of surprise run through me. I don't think I'll ever get used to the way these elves move silently about.

I smiled toward Legolas, remembering one of my few happy times in Maryland. "Back in Maryland, I was the one who had the ability to sneak up on everyone. Now it's the other way around."

Legolas smiled faintly. The thing I like about being friends with Legolas is he doesn't have to say anything to fill the silence that would be awkward with anyone else, he's just there.

I hugged my knees to my chest, thinking of home, comparing it to Mirkwood. In ways, it is better than home. Marie is safe, I don't have to worry about our mother, we don't go hungry two or three nights a week, although, I must say it is quite different to not have to supply the food that we eat. One moment, we're struggling to get by, I give Marie portions of my food every night, and then all of a sudden, bam, there is a _king _providing for the two of us. I don't have any complaints, it's just not home, if you know what I mean. I hate to say it, but I don't like not being the one to provide for Marie. After years of her being dependent on me, it's strange, but I feel like I'm not doing my job of being an older sister.

"Are you comfortable here?" Legolas asked.

"Oh, yeah, I'm so grateful to be here and not be struggling to survive, it's just.." I trailed off. "Not Maryland," I finished quietly. Funny how you sometimes you're not in the best spot and you wish more than anything to get out of it, but then, you end up missing it anyway.

"Tell me about your home," Legolas requested. I smiled slightly.

"Well, it's quite different from here. All of the land has been developed so there is not nearly as much nature as there is here. There's also a lot of smog in the sky, making the air here seem so fresh and unpolluted. There are about twice as many people there as there are here." I continued my description. When I was close to finishing, I noticed how perfect Mirkwood seems compared to Earth.

"It's a lot less..." I struggled to find an adjective but quickly settled on what I had thought of before. "Perfect."

"Do you have any family besides Marie?" Legolas questioned, unaware that this is a sensitive topic for me. I bit my lip and cursed myself for braiding my hair. If I had left it down, I could probably hide my face. Instead, I turned my head and clamped down on my lip even harder, unwilling to let liquid out of my eyes.

The pressure was so much I finally just gave in and decided to tell someone. After this whole time, both in Maryland and Mirkwood, I had not told anyone about my family. I simply kept quiet about pretty much everything to anyone I wasn't related to. I don't really know or have a way of contacting distant relatives, my mother never cared enough to see her daughters were hurting, and Marie is still young enough she doesn't quite understand what happened, just that something bad happened. A moment of collection gave me enough strength to say, "I did once."

Legolas looked over at me, concern showing on his face. I once again hid my face, but he still saw the tears. It was no use to attempt concealing anything. I clamped down on my lip with my teeth, but it quivered anyway.

The tears blurred my vision slightly, and I rested my head against the tree trunk. "I had a father but he was killed in an accident. A year or so later my brother was killed when I was fourteen; then later Marie and I somehow came here because of..." I trailed off and didn't want to finish, but I couldn't keep carrying this weight on my own. "I think out mother killed Marie and me when she was drunk. I think she just got used to hurting us, it just went too far when she couldn't think straight." After that I shut my mouth and wiped away the constant tears. I was so sick of crying, especially in front of people.

Legolas stared open mouthed, absolutely shocked that this is Marie's and my history. It took him a moment to gather his wits before saying anything. "Taylor, why didn't you tell someone?"

He rattled off questions like "Who would do something like this? Did she abuse you before this happened?"

I nodded. Finally he ended his disturbing questions with "Taylor, I am so sorry this happened to you. If you ever need someone to help carry this burden, I will always be here, as will my father." His words really comforted me and I was glad I ended up here, of all places, this was probably the best place I could manage to land in, and I am thankful for that.

"Thanks," I said quietly. I let him escort me to Marie's and my room, where I could think things through and get control over myself once again. Thankfully, Marie was off, probably being adored by more women, so didn't have to see me cry.

_(Legolas's POV)_

After I lead Taylor to her room to recover, I quickly strode down the hall, to the room I would find my father in. He was in his study, conversing with a maid, and looked up as I entered the room.

I bowed. "Your highness, I have a matter to discuss with you."

"Is it urgent?" he questioned.

"I am afraid so," I replied.

"All right. Would you please excuse us?" he asked politely to the maid. She nodded, curtsied, and left.

"Father, I have found out what happened before Taylor and Marie were transported here." He looked at me intently and shut the open book on his desk.

"And what is that?" he prompted. I repeated everything Taylor told me of her tale. When I finished, we both had our eyes watering up.

"Well, it appears these are the two girls from the prophecy," he concluded.

"Yes," I agreed. "Father I believe it may be wise to teach Taylor how to fight."

This caught my father off guard. "What? But they are but girls, who are far too young to fight! They have no business getting involved in fights!" he exclaimed.

"With all due respect, you know the prophecy and you understand what this means. If they truly are the daughters in the prophecy, they are going to be dragged into things far worse than imaginable; it would do them good to be prepared, or at least Taylor. You heard their names." I lowered my voice when I mentioned the latter sentence.

My father exhaled slowly. "I suppose you are correct. You should teach Taylor how to fight, although I do not know how you will motivate her to learn."

In my head I was already figuring out how to pull the right strings. "I will make it work and figure this out before I am summoned to Lord Elrond's council. We should probably bring Taylor and Marie to Rivendell, then perhaps to the woods of Lothlorien," I said already planning ahead.

"We shall figure out the rest as the events come to pass," Thranduil concluded. I bowed and left.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **Hey everybody! Hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm sorry to say that I won't have quite enough time to update frequently, seeing as my teachers are attempting to drown me in homework. Oh well. Just know that I have a huge plot twist planned and I'm so excited to write it and see all of your reviews, however this is more of a filler chapter and the twist will come later.

Should you have any suggestions for this story, then you are welcome to post them in a review of PM me. Cookies for all of my lovely reviewers! :)

* * *

_Chapter 4_

"Taylor," Marie said, getting my attention. "Can we sing?" she asked and performed her doe eyes, making it impossible for me to refuse.

"Sure," I reply. "What do you want to sing?"

She thought for a minute. "Can we sing _This Day_ from _My Little Pony_?" I sighed, not really excited to sing but went through with it anyway.

"Do you want to sing as Queen Chrysalis or Cadence?" I asked. The only reason I know this context is because I would always go with Marie when she went to her friends' house, where they would usually play or watch some of their animated shows, sometimes I played with them if they asked me to. I made up the excuse that Marie doesn't like going places alone, which isn't entirely a lie.

"You be Cadence. You're better at it than I am," Marie answered. I smiled slightly at the compliment; I always liked singing and making music, even though I never had the opportunity to learn to play an instrument or take lessons.

"Okay you start," I said, standing and smiling as she starts singing. I find it adorable when she sings.

"_This day was going to be perfect, _

_The kind of day of which dreamed since I was small._

_Every pony will gather 'round,_

_Say I look lovely in my gown,_

_What they don't know is that I have fooled them all."_

I giggled when her voice rose with the evil effect of Chrysalis's voice. Then I began my part as Cadence, dancing slightly with the sound of my voice to make the effect a bit more graceful.

"_This day was going to be perfect,_

_The kind of day of which I dreamed since I was small,_

_But instead of having cake_

_With all my friends to celebrate,_

_My wedding bells, they may not ring for me at all."_

Marie started again, taking my example of dancing while she sang and I smiled.

"_I could care less about the dress_

_I won't partake in any cake,_

_Vows, oh, I'll be lying when I say,_

_That through any kind of weather,_

_I'll want us to be together,_

_The truth is I don't care for him at all._

_No, I do not love the groom,_

_In my heart there is no room,_

_But I still want him to be all mine."_

I began again, pretending to be distressed as Cadence was.

"_We must escape before it's too late,_

_Find a way to save the day._

_Hope, I'll be lying when I say,_

_I don't fear that I may lose him,_

_To one who wants to use him,_

_Not love and cherish him each day._

_For I also love the groom,_

_All my thoughts he does consume._

_Oh, Shining Armor, I'll be there very soon."_

I failed in my attempt to not laugh at how ridiculous this must sound to any outsider. Marie started singing again.

"_Finally the moment has arrived for me_

_To be one lucky bride."_

I continued:

"_Oh the wedding we make_

_He'll end up marrying a fake,_

_Shining Armor will be-"_

Marie finished:

"_Mine. All mine."_

She ended in a ridiculous, high-pitched, evil laugh and I smiled, laughing.

Just then, I heard a knock on the door, and I opened it, still smiling, to see a specific, befuddled, golden-haired elf standing there.

"I heard you singing," Legolas said and the look on his face was priceless. I vowed to remember this look of bewilderment forever as I flopped on my bed laughing extremely hard. Marie was giggling too, though probably more because I was laughing.

"Oh my gosh," I said, sounding amused. "I should really explain this to you, but the look on your face is _absolutely priceless_."

This did nothing to diminish his confusion. Finally I managed to control myself. "Okay so this song was in this television show.." I explained everything from cartoons to television to the magical land of Equestria to earth ponies, pegusai, unicorns, and alicorns.

"All right, not that that was not a fascinating conversation, there is a reason I came here," Legolas informed me, amusement glinting in his eyes.

"Let's here it then," I said.

"My father and I thought it would be beneficial for me to teach you to fight."

I turned around in surprise. "What? Why" I asked, slightly befuddled.

Legolas did not answer me, only said, "We begin tomorrow morning. I will see you at dinnertime." With that, he turned and left.

I bit my lip for a moment, wondering what he was keeping from me.

* * *

"Faster," Legolas instructed. I was only two weeks into learning to fight, but Legolas was pressing me harder every lesson. I had to train twice a day, once in the morning, once in the afternoon, which I was not to excited about, but went through with it anyway. If Thranduil and Legolas thought it was best, who am I to stubbornly refuse? Besides, after a while, the soreness diminishes as you grow accustomed it.

I focused on moving my feet and swinging my borrowed elvish swords. Believe me, it's not easy, but I think I'm finally getting the hang of this. Legolas continued to give instructions and I was surprised at how much easily I was performing, compared to the first day.

Later I ate a lunch of bunch of green food – I'm not entirely sure what it was, but it was food so I ate it – while talking to Legolas. We were sitting in the midst of branches up about twenty feet in the air, just enjoying the thought of randomly falling off of the branch and being fatally wounded. When Legolas first dragged me up into the trees this high and even higher, I almost wouldn't let him, but he promised me I could trust him and he would catch me if I fell, so I submitted. Amazingly, I'm going more accustomed to placing more and more trust in people.

"Legolas," I slowly said, catching his attention. "What is it you are keeping from me?" I asked. I've been wondering about this for a while. I have a talent of reading people in a way that helps me understand what is going through other peoples' heads.

Legolas turned to face me, his face uneasy. I squirmed uncomfortably.

"Taylor, you must believe me when I tell you I dislike keeping knowledge from you. My father has made me promise not to reveal what must be revealed in time," Legolas said slowly, obviously disliking what he was saying.

"Can you tell me anything?" I pleaded.

"I can say that you are a lot more important than you think you are, that I may tell you."

Yes, please, make me even more curious about a subject that was already killing me. Give me Obsessive Compulsive Disorder, why don't you.

I sighed and let it go.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N** Hello everyone! This is kind of a filler chapter, but I have another one well under way. Enjoy! :)

* * *

_Chapter 5_

Weeks passed faster as I was given more activities to learn. I learned to ride on horses, which I was ecstatic to start. I admit though, my thighs are sore from all the training to fight and ride. And learning to fight while riding.

About a month later, I was really getting into riding and improving every day. Legolas decided to switch which horse I ride so that I can get more used to riding different horses that are handled in slightly different ways. "This is Pascebat," Legolas told me, giving me a lead rope to lead her out of her stall.

"Shepherdess," I automatically translated from the Latin language. When Legolas gave me a questioning look I told him, "Latin is an old language from the world I come from. It's about 2085 years old, first spoken in Ancient Rome. My teacher used to tell the class some Latin and we would be quizzed on it, so we basically learned Latin from seventh grade on." I paused, wondering why I remember this so clearly. I searched my memory and found things I don't think I really bothered to memorize, such as random facts at school, books I've read, movies I've seen, songs I've heard, every sensation I've felt since I was small.

Legolas seemed to pick up on my confusion and assumed I would explain it later. I mounted and started my lesson, Legolas as my teacher.

About a third of the way through the lesson, a messenger hurried over to Legolas and handed him a scroll. She then curtsied and hurried away. As confused as Legolas, I dismounted and walked over to him, still holding reins to Pascebat. With Legolas's consent, I read the scroll over his shoulder. The writing was in smooth cursive Elvish that I learned to read from Lady Idril. I scanned through it and found that Legolas had been summoned to the Council of Elrond in Rivendell, representing his father. I concluded that this must mean that the War of the Ring has not yet occurred. As I continued reading I found that Marie and I were specifically summoned as well, for Elrond wanted to hear our story. I guess Thranduil sent a message to him, alerting Elrond of our presence here in Middle Earth.

"Why would Elrond think Marie and I should come to Rivendell?" I muttered, gaining yet another silence from Legolas on the matter of which he cannot speak. I'm getting extremely sick of not knowing.

* * *

At dinner that day, I listened as Thranduil conversed with Legolas about the Council of Elrond. He, Marie, and I were to be escorted by some of Mirkwood's finest guards to Rivendell. We would leave tomorrow so we could make our two week journey in time for the Council. I'm going to be optimistic and interpret this as a prolonged camping trip. Yippee.

* * *

Later, Lady Idril helped Marie and me pack for the trip. Marie was bouncy and bubbly as always, whereas I was more excited to reach the destination than go on the journey there, but it would probably be more pleasant than I would anticipate. At least I like the company, and maybe I can make some decent friends. You do what you can, you know? There's a path set out for each and every one of us, all we have do is find it. I believe each path was created especially for us because we can handle it and we can make the journey of life on it successfully. And that is an encouraging thought.

The next day, I awoke early, just before the sun peaked over the horizon. To calm my nerves, I checked over our bags once more and then sat before the window, watching the sun rise.

I think the elves' habits are rubbing off on me. Not that that's a bad thing.

Slowly, Marie began to wake, and she and I followed our normal routine. I dressed in crème colored travel dress that was already laid out for me. I liked wearing it because it fit well and wasn't loose, but I could still move in it and my feet weren't buried underneath all of the layers of the skirt.

Breakfast was short and quiet. I listened to all there had to be said, which was nothing but polite small talk. I ate very little, because of nerves.

* * *

Finally, finally, finally, we were about to leave. I felt like I would probably feel more at ease once we left. The company included Marie, Legolas, a bunch of Mirkwood's finest warriors, and me; I don't think the men warriors were too happy about two young girls accompanying them, but there wasn't really anything I could do about it.

Oh well.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N **Hi everyone! I'm super sorry this such a short, kind of suckish chapter, but I felt really bad about not updating recently, I figured something was better than nothing, plus it seemed like a dramatic place to end the chapter. *dramatic hair toss all those girls who think they're so cool do all the time*

*clears throat* Anyway, I have another chapter coming (hopefully soon) and I hope enjoy this one, nevertheless.

* * *

_Chapter 6_

_Being Unique _

Imaldris. It was beautifully, utterly, stunning before my eyes. "Pinch me," I murmured and Legolas smiled in my direction, as we were the only ones who understood this.

We were not the only ones arriving in Rivendell for the Council of Elrond. There were Men, Elves and Dwarves here. The fact that I was here and I had the privilege of seeing this in real life was something I would never adjust to.

Meeting Lord Elrond was just as... I can't really find an adjective. I guess I just felt bewildered.

Get this: Even though Lord Elrond, who is one of the mighty old rulers of Middle Earth, he bowed to us. Frankly, I thought it should be the other way around. I barely kept my jaw up while I curtsied.

Arwen, Lord Elrond's daughter was one of the kindest and most gentle people I've ever met. Really, she reminded me of my English teacher Ms. Lily. They're kindred spirits that aren't easy to come by.

My room here in Rivendell resembled the one in Mirkwood. Sunlight streamed through an open window, intricate leaf patterns were carved into the ceiling, and thin curtains fluttered in the breeze. I took a deep breath of the fresh air, so different from the polluted air of Earth. I sighed.

* * *

A knock on the door sounded. I hurried over to answer it to find Arwen, a frown creasing her brow, which made me slightly uneasy. "Yes?"

"My father would like to see you," Arwen informed me.

"Lead the way, please." I hurried after Arwen ans she easily navigated the long hallways. Finally we arrived at a somewhat grand looking door. Arwen knocked and I entered when summoned.

"Hello," I said, curtsying. When I met Lord Elrond's eyes, I found them stunningly like my brother's: gentle and caring, always caring. I looked over to see Gandalf the Grey looking at me intently, as if I were an interesting new species never seen before. I tried to ignore the discomfort and failed miserably.

Each of the two elders greeted me and told me to sit down, which I did. I chewed the inside of my lip, trying to piece the puzzle together.

"As I am sure you have guessed, there is a reason I have summoned you here," Lord Elrond said. I nodded, determined to notice everything so I could figure this all out.

"You see, my dear," Gandalf continued. "You are very important, unique to this world, to any world." _Oh, aren't we all?_ I thought bitterly. _Just remember your are unique, just like everyone else._

There was a long, dramatic pause and I leaned forward in my seat a little bit, on edge, and worried, like any normal person would be.

_Come on spill, _I thought impatiently. I had suffered through weeks of silences on several matters, which were obviously related in some way, but I was always missing a variable, making it impossible to figure this out. I was past ready to find out what that variable is. In fact, it seemed like I was looking at "ready" in the rear view mirror.

"However, that reason can only be revealed to you by Lady Galadriel of Lorien."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N **Hello everyone, for the second time tonight! As promised another chapter, which is the bright side of this. The downside is that it is super short again. I still hope you enjoy and that you think this counts as one long chapter rather than two short ones. Don't believe the chapter count at the top of the page. It lies! Filthy, nasty, chapter count.

* coughs* Sorry about! I've been trying to keep the Gollum side of me away so I don't freak people out, but it hasn't been working lately. Sorry word vomit there. Without further ado, the chapter.

* * *

_Chapter 7_

_Who, What, and Why_

I looked at the pair in disbelief. "So you're saying that you brought me in here to tell me that you know who I am, what I'm doing here, and why I am so important, but you can't tell me any of these things?" I clarified. Gandalf and Elrond both confirmed this.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked, attempting to suppress frustration.

"Why would we jest on a matter such as this?" Lord Elrond asked raising a brow. I mentally groaned.

"So what now?" I questioned.

"We" Gandalf began. "Would you like to travel to Lorien?"

"Yes," I immediately responded.

"Taylor, I am obliged to mention that this is not a matter to be taken lightly. The repercussions of this could serious, and you may not like the results," Gandalf said.

I thought for a minute, and again, since I did not have enough context, I decided it was probably not best to remain unknowing.

"Do you think it is best for me to remain ignorant?" I asked, truly wanting their opinions.

They each took a couple moments to think this over. Elrond was the first to reply. "Yes, I suppose it is best if you knew the truth. Ignorance can be dangerous."

Gandalf let out a slow breath. "I agree, but I do not relish the idea of two fifteen and six year girls getting involved in something so dangerous."

"You should come to the meeting tomorrow," Lord Elrond suggested.

"What meeting?" I asked, although I was pretty sure I already knew the answer.

"The Council of the One Ring," Gandalf said gravely. "All will be explained then, and we can arrange for Legolas to retrieve you for the meeting. Make sure you are ready by sunrise, and do not bring your sister with you. Do not tell her of any of this yet; all shall be revealed in time."

* * *

Later that night, I sat on the floor by the window, under the stars and the moonlight. Marie was already asleep; her even breathing calmed me, knowing she was safe, and would be for the night, at least. I know for sure don't want her to get dragged into the War, but if it wasn't avoidable, I would always protect her, the way no one would for me when I was little. It was the least I could do, and I owed her that, and promised to never stop protecting her.

I climbed into bed and let my little sister's breathing lull me to sleep in the quiet, peaceful, darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N **Enjoy! Cookies to all my reviewers!

* * *

_Chapter 8_

_Council of the Fantasy Boy Band_

I awoke early in the morning, careful not to disturb Marie and I sat once again by the window, watching the sky switch colors from dark blue to blood red to orange to blue. I didn't bother trying to sleep again; it wouldn't work. What Gandalf and Elrond said the other day unnerved me, leading to a restless night of unfulfilled sleep.

Eventually, Legolas quietly came to get me and I left Marie sleeping peacefully still. I hoped Arwen would be there when she woke up, so didn't panic; I told Arwen the other day my plans and asked her to keep an eye on Marie for me.

The men at the Council were none too happy about have a girl there, much less a fifteen year old girl. I didn't dare say anything, even though everyone around me conversed while we waited for Elrond. The only time I spoke was when Legolas dragged me into a conversation.

"Aragorn, I would like you to meet Taylor Lighthaven, who accompanied me here from Mirkwood."

I curtsied and forced a smile. "Pleasure to meet you."

"And you as well," Aragorn replied. He had that same look on his face, like he knew something I didn't, like everyone else who had been keeping something from me that I couldn't figure out.

Luckily, Lord Elrond entered at that moment and saved me from having to talk further.

"Strangers of distant lands, friends of old," Elrond began and recited the speech in my head as he said it, which I suppose you could identify as nerdy. I easily followed the conversation and didn't say a word, only sat straight up in my chair and worried about Marie not knowing where I was.

I exhaled and leaned back in my chair as everyone stood, fighting. I waited for Frodo to come forward, for a moment thinking that our presence here had altered something, so Frodo would not want to take the Ring. I fought back laughter, remembering watching _How Lord of the Rings Should Have Ended_ when I was young and didn't understand the concept, but it was hilarious now. Ah, the irony. "Can you imagine what it would have been like if we walked the entire way?"

However, the laughter would have been inappropriate for the situation, so I made a mental note to crack up later.

Finally, Frodo's voice broke through the others, declaring that he would be the Ring Bearer.

Everyone who was supposed to stood up gave Frodo their service to destroy the Ring.

I know what's coming; you're thinking, Well stand up there and go with Frodo! But no, there's not a chance of that. By standing up there, I would be putting Marie up in the face of death and expect her to deal with that, not to mention, weighing down the Fellowship by adding a fifteen and six year old girl to a group of guys. Like said, no.

Gandalf sent me a sideways glance and said, "Taylor, it would be greatly appreciated if you accompany us on this quest. You have knowledge of the future and unspeakable power at you fingertips."

My eyes widened and I pointed at myself as if the to say, Me? Really?

I shook my head no. "I have to stay with my sister."

"Marie can come with us."

My eyes widened at the very suggestion. "Marie is six years old!"

Gandalf thought for a minute. "We can accommodate that."

"Not a chance," I repeated.

"I can guarantee that there is."

"No."

"Your sister is extremely important to the survival of this entire world; would you not risk one life for thousands?" Gandalf asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No," I repeated.

"Why?" Gandalf asked.

I looked him in eye, wondering if he really meant this and if he actually understood where I was coming from. "I failed my sister once, and it won't happen again."

"I repeat, you and your sister are two of the most important beings to ever walk this land," Gandalf said with a tone like steel.

I glared at him. I don't like this and I'm having trouble believing Gandalf. Honestly, if you were in my position, would you?

When it became apparent that Gandalf would not give in, I decided to just cave and hope to find a way out of it. "Fine," I muttered and stood at the edge of the Fellowship, knowing I would be the third wheel. Or tenth, depending on how you look at it.

I did not look around to see the others' faces. I was surprised that no one bothered to speak up, since, you know, Marie is still just a kid, but I guess they didn't because of the unspeakable reason that only Lady Galadriel can reveal.

Oh, joy.

* * *

Later I sat in the dining hall, awkwardly sitting between Legolas and a maiden I didn't recognize. She was an elf, obviously an admirer of Legolas. I wanted to disappear or find some way to sneak away as she was discreetly checking Legolas out while he conversed with Aragorn.

_I am in for a long night, _I thought tiredly but didn't say.

I quietly ate my salad as quickly as possible without being impolite so I could leave as soon as possible, but, of course, Boromir had to open his big mouth.

"Young one, what are the powers Gandalf mentioned?" Boromir asked me and I bit the inside of my cheek.

The only response I could think of is "I do not yet know." Lame, I know, but what would you have done in my position?

Exactly.

"You do not know? Well, I suppose that will complicate matters slightly," Boromir responded snidely. I wondered if Boromir meant to diss me or if he's just cocky and doesn't realize what he says.

"Little bit," I replied, disliking this conversation.

"Why do you not know what your powers are?" Boromir asked, leaving me wondering why he decided to pursue and obvious dead end.

"Gandalf and Lord Elrond have found it unfit for me to learn what my powers are. They say I must first see Lady Galadriel of Lorien."

Boromir nodded and was silent for a while, giving me the chance I needed to excuse myself.

* * *

When back, safe and sound in my room, I collapsed on "my" bed and put my head in my hands; Marie was watching me, I quickly got up and walked over to her.

"Hey, sweetie, how are you?" I asked her.

"Good," Marie replied, looking at me with worry. "Are you okay?" she asked, voice laced with worry that made me want to burst into tears that she was looking out for me instead of the other way around.

Taking her hands in mine, I looked into her eyes and said, "Marie, we're going to go on a very special trip. It will be fun, but it also might be dangerous. There will be Legolas and some others there who will protect us, but I want you to promise me that you'll be good and won't purposely run into trouble, okay? I can't have you getting hurt while we're on this trip."

My sister, my sweet little sister, who would undoubtedly be dragged into a war, agreed and I hoped that this would not be a fatal mistake on my part.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N **Hi everyone! This totally a boring filler chapter right now, but I needed a chapter to kind of bridge things over to where I want them to go. I still have big plans! I think I'll time jump a couple areas, because there are certain loopholes where I want Marie and Taylor to come in, but that'll be in the next couple chapters, so for now just enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter 9_

_The Filler Chapter - Don't ya just love 'em!_

I spent the rest of that night in the room with Marie, trying to sleep and failing. What kept me up was the nervousness growing in the pit of my stomach. I wondered what would happen: if Marie and I would change the plot line, if things would actually turn out the way they're supposed to, and how the Fellowship would get along.

I felt guilty every time I thought of Boromir, for I knew how and when he would die. Sure I've read enough time travel books to know that it's not a good idea to change the story, but I don't know if I can stand getting to know someone knowing they're going to die and having the power in my hands to stop it.

I rolled over and eventually landed into a restless slumber.

* * *

The next day, Arwen came in the room Marie and I were sharing and handed me a two traveling dresses, one for me, another for Marie, and a small pack of provisions. I got myself ready, then Marie, and took a deep breath, willing myself to calm down as I walked out of the door, following Arwen. I tried to mimic her stance, tall and confident.

Marie and I were the sixth and seventh ones there, so now we were just waiting for the hobbits to start off on our noble quest. Even though Arwen got us ready so we arrived about fifteen minutes early, we were still the last of the humans to come.

The hobbits arrived as one group, all looking fairly cheerful. Then Lord Elrond joined us and gave his farewell speech, but afterward pulled Legolas aside telling him something unintelligible, then me. "Have faith young one. You will soon find your place," He said quietly and I nodded.

"Mordor, Gandalf," Frodo whispered at the head of the company. "Which way is it?"

"Left," Gandalf answered.

* * *

In the movies, sure they had plenty of camera shots with the Fellowship walking, but they never really captured the extent of it all. Then again, Marie wasn't really helping, with her boredom.

_How did I not see this coming? _I asked myself and glanced at Gandalf. After all, he was the one who wanted to bring us along, and now I wondered if he already regretted it. Trying to stay alive on a quest to Mordor is difficult enough without having to deal with two adolescent girls.

Upon my suggestion, Marie was currently humming to a song that I don't recognize. I simply took in the scenery and didn't say a word.

Looking back, I think that was when the fun really started, and just ramped up as the storyline progressed.


End file.
